honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Magic Mike
Magic Mike is the 108th episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Erica Russell, Russell Eida and Andy Signore. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2012 drama film Magic Mike.'' It was published on June 30, 2015 to coincide with the theatrical release of the film's sequel, 'Magic Mike XXL. It is 3 minutes 50 seconds long. It has been viewed over 6.9 million times. '''Watch Honest Trailers - Magic Mike on YouTube "If you love strippers but wish you could see all the mundane details of their daily lives." '~ Honest Trailers - Magic Mike'' Script From the Academy Award-winning director Steven Soderbergh...mmmm, soda burger...comes a movie that proves once and for all, when you look like Channing Tatum, women will literally pay you to hump their faces: ''Magic Mike.'' Meet Magic Mike. He may not be a wizard, but he is a hot dude with all the right moves (catchy background music turns serious) who struggles to overcome social stigmas about his job and can't seem to raise enough money to start his dream business, no matter how hard he tries (music turns catchy again); but that's okay 'cause he's grinding on stage next to "The Kid", a fresh-faced teen with a rockin' body (music turns serious again) and a drug problem that sends him into a downward spiral, alienating his best friend (Mike), his sister (Brooke), and landing him in serious trouble with a violent drug cartel (music turns catchy again); but check out Tarzan, the beefy slab of man meat who (music turns serious again) accidentally roofies himself...? Geez Louise (music turns catchy again)...and as always, there's Dallas, the maestro of man-ass. This old cowboy can still cut a mean rug (music turns serious again), then cheat his long-time business partner (Mike) out of money, abandoning him as soon as it's convenient for his own selfish interests (music turns catchy again); but check out those abs. Woo-hoo! Ride along on a thong-to-riches journey, based on the actual career of a young Channing Tatum, that puts guys in the uncomfortable position of wanting to trade lives with a stripper and puts girls in the uncomfortable position of wanting a man who can barely finish a sentence (shows Mike stumbling over his words). If you love strippers, but wish you could see all the mundane details of their daily lives, prepare to watch a lot of that, you weirdo, with two unsexy hours full of thong-purchasing, crumpled bill-straightening, loan-applying, furniture-evaluating, bookkeeping, and talking about the stock market. '''Dallas: I'm gonna teach him about the stock market, get him into some Ameritrade and sh*t like that. Tobias: I don't know why more people don't do that, y'know? Just, from an investment standpoint. Wooooo!! Get swept away by the film's fantasy romance that would have you believe Mike would ditch a life of casual threesomes with Olivia Munn to pursue a sourpuss who can't laugh like a human being (shows clips of Nora's stilted laugh), giving hope to women everywhere that if she could land Channing Tatum, so could I...I, I mean, so could you. So get ready for what's either a really dumb version of Boogie Nights or a really smart version of Showgirls, that was way less fun than advertised, but there's no way we're gonna fall for that again, right, ladies? (shows clips of the strippers in '''Magic Mike XXL) Okay, that looks pretty damn hot. Wooooo!! Shut up and take my money! Starring Aaaaabs; Buuuuutts; Peeeeecs; Laaaaats; Biiiiceps; and Beeeewbs, Finally! for ''Magic Mike ''- 21 Hump Street. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] ''21 Hump Street'' (shows Mike and Nora standing and staring at each other) Aw, come on! There's no big stripping finale!? I was waiting for one big, hot dance-off at the end. It'd make perfect sense for the story, right? I mean...I mean, I'm, I'm not gay. I just admire the technique and the athleticism, y'know? And the human form and stuff, it's...it's art and stuff. I mean, not, not that there's anything wrong with being gay. I mean, one of my uncles is gay, it's cool. Umm, love wins. Trivia * Screen Junkies have produced an Honest Trailer for the Channing Tatum film ''Jupiter Ascending. If you like the sexy dancing in this Honest Trailer, you might be interested in checking out the 'Showgirls Honest Trailer. If you like the homo-eroticism, you may also appreciate the Top Gun Honest Trailer. See list of Honest Trailers for more. * The character of Epic Voice Guy reveals a lot about his sexuality in this video. The joke is that despite his very obvious and enthusiastic sexual attraction towards men, he still insists he's not gay. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Magic Mike ''has a 98.1% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Slash Film declared Magic Mike "too self-aware to be savaged" and "there’s not much this crew Trailers can do that Steven Soderbergh and Channing Tatum didn’t already have in mind when they made the film." E! Online opined there was a lot of truth in the Honest Trailer's comment that "if you look like Channing Tatum, women will literally pay you to hump their faces." ''Uproxx wrote "the Honest Trailer for ‘''Magic Mike’ makes us love ‘''Magic Mike''’ even more." Geeks of Doom found the Honest Trailer notable for highlighting the film's "dual nature," writing. "it’s half IN YOUR FACE STRIPPER MADNESS, and half melodrama about dreams and futures." In the same article, Geeks of Doom appreciated the Honest Trailer for pointing out that male viewers may question their sexuality while watching the film. The site wrote, "eventually, the trailer becomes a running joke about men watching and questioning their sexuality, which has its merits. I mean c’mon, Channing Tatum, yeah." EW noted that despite Screen Junkies complaints, they "still find plenty to love about the movie. They learned, just as everyone else did, that the film will make you fall in love with Channing Tatum." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Erica Russell, Russell Eida and Andy Signore Edited by Anthony Falleroni and Dan Murrell External links * '‘Magic Mike’ Honest Trailer: A Movie Too Self-Aware to Be Savaged '- Slash Film article * 'Honest Trailer: ‘Magic Mike’ '- Geeks of Doom article * '‘Magic Mike’ Honest Trailer Mocks Channing Tatum’s Original ‘Thongs to Riches’ Stripper Film (Video) '- The Wrap article * 'Honest Trailer takes on Magic Mike '- EW article * 'The Honest Trailer For ‘Magic Mike’ Makes Us Love ‘Magic Mike’ Even More '- Uproxx article * 'The Honest Magic Mike Trailer Is Just What We Need Today '- E! Online article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Drama Category:2010s Category:Strippers Category:Season 5 Category:Warner Bros.